The Beatles Wiki:Policy
See Category:Policy for other policy pages. You are required to follow '''all' policies — ignorance is no excuse.'' This is the official policy. By creating or editing pages here, you affirm that you have read this policy and that you consent to be bound by it. If you believe that there are any errors or omissions, you may discuss them on the talk page. The Rules *Please take note that you are to receive 2 warnings before getting blocked, how lucky you are! In extreme cases (such as spam or severe vandalism) the admins reserve the right to block users or delete pages on sight, without warning. This is an encyclopaedia with a British subject. This wiki is about the Beatles, the individual members thereof, their subsequent solo careers, and anyone and anything directly associated with any of these; anything else is off-topic, and liable to be deleted without notice. Article pages must have correct (British English) spelling and grammar. (This requirement does not apply to user pages, only to the article space.) This does not include American proper nouns such as "Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center", where the original spelling is the correct one. Do not use contractions or abbreviations, except where it is absolutely unambiguous what they mean. In particular, "i.e." (id est, "that is") and "e.g." (exemplia gratia, "for example") are to be avoided, as the former is far too often abused to mean the latter. It is advisable, especially if your native dialect is other than British English, to consult an online dictionary if in any doubt (or possibly even if in no doubt). Even British English speakers sometimes make mistakes in usage. Note however that contrary to the equivalent policy on other wikis, any usage which is acceptable in British English can be used here, such as the "-ise" or "ize" ending, or "artefact" vs. "artifact" (American English insists on the latter usage in both cases, but British English accepts both). Article content must be factual — no fanon, no personal opinion, and no nonsense. Articles must have a neutral point of view; statements such as "Ringo Starr was the greatest drummer ever" or "Mark David Chapman was a scumbag" are biased and thus do not belong here. Do not use short-format dates; none of the three short formats is suitable for international use, due to ambiguity. For instance, "03/04/05" could be interpreted as the 4th of March 2005 (American), the 3rd of April 2005 (European) or the 5th of April 2003 (Japanese). Always spell out the month ("3 April 2005") or use International format ("2005-04-03"). Sentences must be written in sentence case, unless there is a valid reason otherwise. Titles must be written in informal title case (for example Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds), not formel title case (Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds). Remember that this is a wiki; any change you make can be, and probably will be, further changed by other users. Do not harass other users. Do not edit another person's userpage, except for clear cases such as spam or vandalism. Generally speaking, only admins have the right to edit user pages other than their own. If you want to leave a message, that is why the user talk pages are provided. If you see a page which you believe does not belong here: Do tag it for deletion, by adding at the top or the bottom the tag . The parameters are compulsory. (The first, five tilde (~) characters, inserts the date and time when the tag was added, so that the admins know if the page has been tagged for over a week and is thus ripe for deletion; the second is the reason. Pages must not be tagged for deletion for no reason, hence the reason must be stated.) Do not blank the page, or remove the delete tag, whilst the deletion debate is in progress; except in the case of obvious misuses (such as tagging the John Lennon page for deletion). No article vandalism. — Infinite block — Infinite Block is only for Vandalism only accounts or spammers, if it's not, please be merciful when blocking the account. :* Users are strongly advised to use the source editor, as the visual editor is glitchy and can result in what look like vandal edits (for instance, unwanted removal of content). No fanon or other nonsense pages. — Infinite block — Same as above. No blank placeholder pages. Articles must have actual content, not just the title and any categories. No pages that are questions, questions are at The Beatles Answers, not The Beatles Wiki — 2 days block No uploading of copyright files (unless with permission from the rights holder, and even then the correct license must be chosen when uploading) — warning Images must also not have a visible watermark, whether or not this is a copyright notice No copying from other sites, unless copying is permitted under their licence (for example, Wikipedia and Wikia both use a CC-BY-SA 3.0 licence), in which case the terms of the licence must be obeyed (for instance, if copying from a Wikipedia article, the template must be added at the top of the article). As there are far too many pages which have been copied (some without acknowledgement, which is theft) from Wikipedia, further use of Wikipedia as a source is forbidden. No duplicate pages — warning This includes duplicate images, unless replacing an image with a better one, in which case the new image should be uploaded over the old one No uploading of images just for the sake of doing so — images are for use in articles, not as padding for this wiki No uploading of images with generic names such as "image.jpg"; to prevent accidental or careless overwriting of existing images, all images must be uploaded to a properly-descriptive name. No careless overwriting of existing images (you must turn off "ignore any warnings" when uploading, unless replacing an existing image with a better one) — 1-day block Assume Good Faith, if not, 1 hour block Do not copy other people's userpages or signatures unless they said you can — The victim will decide the punishment — "I changed the colours anyway" It still counts as stealing someone's work. Wiki talk pages are a tool for improving the article, not a general discussion forum for the article's subject. If you want to comment on an article, create a blog. Talk page threads (including user talk page threads) must be kept on the page on which they are started, unless they are on the wrong page altogether and need to be moved to another page. Having to switch back and forth between several pages just to read one thread is difficult, confusing and pointless. Article titles must be in informal title case, in which major words are capitalised but minor words are not; not formal title case, in which all words are capitalised. For instance, "I am the Walrus" (correct), but not "I Am The Walrus" (incorrect, too formal). There are no exceptions — admins have to follow this too! *